I'm A Jonas
by musicisinmysoul
Summary: Lilly's mom has been keeping an big secret from her. What happens when she finds out that she's not a Truscott, but an Jonas. Liley.
1. Chapter 1 The Truth

Author's Note: I do **NOT** own anything of Hannah Montana, nor of the Jonas Brothers.

Warning: Liley. Femslash.

I'm A Jonas

Chapter One

The Truth

* * *

Lilly sat down ruffly on the couch as she stared at the papers in her hands, she couldn't believe it. She wasn't an Truscott, she was an Jonas. As in Joe, Nick, and Kevin Jonas, the Jonas

brothers. Then how did the woman she grown up too call mom get her ? Was she given away ? Did her real mom not want her ? Standing up Lilly quickly made her way to her room and

grabbed her laptop computer before sitting down her bed, once her computer booted up she clicked on the Firefox icon and typed in Jonas Brothers in the little box.

Pictures, Movies, Music, and bio's popped up on the screen clicking on the one with the bio's website. She red everything about her so called brothers, learning that she had an other little

brother named, Frankie.

Closing her eyes after she stared hard at the picture of her real family, tears slowly ran down her cheeks, with so many questions running threw her mind she slowly fell asleep.

Her cellphone startled her awake, looking around in panic as her phone let out another blast of music, quickly she reached over and flipped it open, "What."

"Well don't ya sound happy."

Sighing loudly, Lilly flopped backwards on to her bed, " Sorry Miles."

"It's fine, Lil. So what's up. I called ya like 12 times today but ya didn't answer any of them. Everything alright ?" Miley asked worried that something was wrong not knowing how right she

was.

" I....I got some shocking news today is all Miles. Very shocking news."

" Oh....really...what is it ? You ain't pregnant are ya ?"

Lilly rolled her eyes and laughed, " No, I'm not. I...I ain't a Tr-"

" Lilly!!! Can you come down here and help me for an second or two before you talk too Miley all night long!"

" I'll call ya Miles." Lilly said as she got up from her bed and made her way downstairs.

" Kay. Love ya, Lils."

" Love ya too, Miles." and with that Lilly hung up her cell as she walked into the kitchen.

" So what did you do today?"

" Oh you know...learn a few things about myself I hate peas and that I am the sister of the Jonas Brothers....."

Everything was quiet for an couple of minutes, till she sat down roughly in a kitchen chair," How did you found out ?" she whispered

" It doesn't matter how I found out. I wanna know why I've been lied too for all my life. I don't even know who I am anymore!!!" Lilly yelled the last part before wiping away the fresh

tears that now slowly ran down her cheeks while staring angrily at the woman that raised her.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it and enjoyed reading it. I would love too hear what you thought about it. So please read and review. Thanks, Ink


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting The Family

Chapter Two

Meeting The Family

Lilly didn't know how long she stood there waiting for an answer before sighing, " I want too met them, I wanna know my family. My real family."

Heather sighed and nodded her head as she said, " I'll contact them."

Lilly looked at her before spinning around and going back up to her room, once up there she stared at the picture on her laptop of her brothers.

How the hell am I going to tell Miley, and Oliver that I'm the sister of the Jonas Brothers? she thought to herself, I want to meet them before I tell them anything. Sighing loudly Lilly falls backwards on to her bed praying for sleep to come and claim her, it wasn't long before her wish was granted.

Jerking awake from her blaring alarm clock, Lilly slams her hand on the off button and closes her eyes again hoping to fall back to sleep. Sleep found itself back to her quickly not even caring that she was going to be late for school or even miss it.

Two hours later, Lilly woke up to an soft knocking on her bedroom door, slowly she got up from her bed and stumbled her way towards her door. Opening to find the woman she thought to be her mother on the other side, " Yea ?"

" There's some people downstairs waiting to met you. So please get dressed and come met them." Heather said, before turning around and walking back downstairs. Lilly stared after her before turning around, shutting her door and doing what she was asked to do. Grabbing her favorite pair of jeans, t-shirt, then a pair of sock, before grabbing her shoes and getting dressed before walking into her bathroom brushing her hair, then teeth.

Opening her bedroom door she walked down the stairs into the living room to find that her real family was standing in the living room.

Looking around she met the eyes of her mom, Mrs. Jonas hands covered her mouth as she stared at Lilly in shock as Mr. Jonas sat down on couch roughly as he too stared at Lilly.

" Jordan." Mrs. Jonas whispered before standing up and quickly walking over to her. " My baby girl. I thought that we lost you."

Lilly smiled and shook her head "no" before looking over Mrs. Jonas's shoulder at her real dad, then over to her brothers who looked confused. Kevin mouthed the name Jordan before his eyes let up as well as Joe's.

Joe was the first one to react he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her before moving out of the way as Kevin walked over and hugged her as well while whispering, " I missed you sis."

Nick and Frankie looked at each other confused before looking back at the sight before them. It wasn't long before Mr. Jonas was up and hugging her too.

" Boys, this is your older sister, Jordan Lynn Jonas." Mr. Jonas said as he took an step back to look at his long lost daughter, " You look lovely Jordan."

Lilly looked down with an blush staining her cheeks, before looking back up and asking, " So, Jordan is my name ?"

Mrs. Jonas smiled at her while nodding her head as she took her daughter back into her arms hugging her tight.

Surprisingly, Joe was the one who got everyone too sit down to discussed what was going to happen next.

That's it for Chapter Two. I hope you like it so far. Let me know what you think. Thanks Ink


	3. Chapter 3 New Name

Chapter Three

New Name

Lilly sat in between her mom and dad on the couch while listening too Heather explain how she had gotten her, and when.

" It was May 26, 1993, when I adopted you from some woman by the name of Victoria. I didn't know you was an missing person till I had an friend of mine do an medical exam on you, and when I did I tried to contact you Mr. and Mrs. Jonas but you wouldn't answer the call. I even tried writing you but it came back saying it was the wrong address or something. So instead of taking Lilly to the police who would have placed her in foster care till you was contacted, my best friend who's son is one of Lilly's best friends is who told me that. So I kept her as my own till I could get a hold of you. I tried ever other day calling you, writing, anything that would tell you that your daughter was with me and that she would be safe and happy till you came and got her." Heather said while looking in the eyes of both of the parents.

" Is the woman who took my baby in jail, Ms. Truscott?" Mrs. Jonas asked

Heather smiled and said, " Yes, I gave an description of her to my best friend who is an police woman, who had arrested that woman when she tried to kidnap another child."

It was quiet for an few moments till Lilly asked, " Why didn't you ever tell me ?"

Everyone looked at Heather waiting for her to respond after an second she answered, " I didn't tell you because I wanted you to have an normal life. I've seen children who know that their adopted are treated especially in school, and I didn't want that life for you."

Lilly bit her bottom lip as she thought to herself, " I know she knows what she's talking about. I guess I better thank her for trying to give me an normal child hood and everything, plus if I didn't end up with her I could have ended up some where worse." Lilly smiled at Heather before saying, " Thank you. I know I wasn't easy to raise, and for taking me in when I could have ended up far worse. So thank you."

Mr. and Mrs. Jonas smiled and said, " Thank you" at the same time, they were proud at how Heather Truscott had raised their only daughter, and was happy that it was her and not someone else who could have done what to her.

Meanwhile, Nick and Frankie was asking both Joe and Kevin about their older sister.

" How come mom or dad never said anything about an sister ?" Frankie asked, as he quickly looked at her before returning his eyes back to his older brothers.

Both Kevin and Joe sighed and looked at each other before it came to an agreement that Joe was to answer that question, " I don't know, Frankie. I so poise that it was to hard on mom and dad."

"Oh.." was all that Frankie said.

" How old was I when she was kidnapped ?" Nick asked quietly

Kevin scratched the back of his head before answering," Um..I was 5 and Joe was 3. Jordan was 1 and you was 7 months...I think."

"So, Jordan is my older sister then ?" Nick asked again quietly

Joe snickered lightly before nodding," Yep, Nicko. She's your older sister."

"Kay." Nick said before going quiet. He didn't care that she was older by 9 Months she was still his sister and was happy to have her back.

Frankie thought along the same lines as Nick did, it would take some getting use too but he was happy to have an older sister to look up to as well as his older brothers, Kevin, Joe, and Nick.

" Lilly it's up too you. You can stay here while you can get to know them, then move with them. Or you can go with them, now. I will even got to the court house to sign all my right over to them." Heather said as she looked between both Mr. and Mrs. Jonas.

" I would like to go with them. But what about you ? I mean you raised me as yours for so long." Lilly said as tears welled up in her eyes.

" Oh, sweetheart don't cry. I knew this would happen someday. I just want you to be happy. But promise me that you will at least stop by and see me." Heather looked around at all the Jonas's before adding," All of you. Please."

Everyone smiled, while nodding their heads before heading outside to wait while Lilly and Heather stood in the living room staring at each other.

" Thank you, for everything you did." Lilly whispered

" Your welcome. Sweetheart. But we need to go and sign all those papers, now before school let's out or your brothers are never gonna get out of here." Heather said, and laughed slightly along with Lilly.

Lilly smiled and followed her to the front door before adding, " You could always take in a foster kid. You know to help raise them like you did with me."

Heather smiled at Lilly over her shoulder and said, " I just might do that. But they would have to take another room since I plan to keep yours just the way it is. Just in case you wanna come over and stay the night."

Lilly smiled back at her before heading out the door and to the car as Heather closed the door and locked it before joining them in the car.

It didn't take long for them to reach the court house and too see an judge. The judge handed Mrs. Jonas the papers that had to be signed and everything but she stopped and looked up at the judge and asked," You wouldn't happen to have an piece of paper so she can change her name did you, sir?"

The judge smiled at her before reaching in the file cabinet and pulls out an piece of paper, then hands it over to Mrs. Jonas, " Thank you, judge." who nodded his head.

Mrs. Jonas looked at Lilly and said, " Honey, what do you want your name to be?"

Lilly bit her bottom lip as she thought to herself before saying, " Jordan Lillian Lynn Jonas. Lilly for short since I'm use to be called that. " while she smiled as she said her real name. Everyone smiled at that even the judge, 30 minutes later every thing was signed, dated, and was officially.

* * *

Well that's the third chapter. I hope you liked it and enjoyed reading it. I would love too hear what you thought about it. So please read and review. Also, if you have any ideas for the chapter title I would love to hear them. Thanks, Ink


	4. Chapter 4 Secret Between Brother& Sister

Chapter Four

The Secret Between Brother and Sister

Lilly and her family went to see her grandmother and grandfather on both sides for the first time in a long time. She met cousins, aunts, and uncles who welcomed her with open arms.

Lilly sighed as she sat down on the piano bench and placed her fingers on the keys of the piano, and started playing softly before singing. Joe had came in from outside to get an drink but stopped when he heard someone singing and playing the piano. Slowly and quietly he made his way towards the living room and saw that it was Lilly.

Not once did Lilly noticed that she was being watched or listened too as she continued playing. As she came to the end of the song, Joe started clapping which startled her.

" Dang it Joe don't do that. You almost give me an heart attack." Lilly said as she placed an hand over her racing heart.

Joe smiled while he came over to the piano bench and took an seat next to his sister before saying," Sorry, sis. When was you going to tell us that you could play the piano ? Or sing for that matter."

" I was told an long time ago that I couldn't sing, and the piano thing well I was going to tell you when we got back home."

" Well who ever told you that they were wrong cause you can sing. " Joe said while throwing an arm around Lilly's shoulders, " I can't wait to see the look on Nick and Kevin's faces when they hear you play the piano."

Lilly smiled and gently elbowed him in the side," Do you can keep that an secret for an while? and do you think you guys can teach me how to play the guitar ?"

"Sure, sis. All of us would be thrilled to teach you how to play the guitar."

" Thanks Joe."

Joe smiled and gave her an little squeeze before removing his arms, " So, wanna help your big brother out ?"

Lilly looked at him before narrowing her eyes while she asked, " Do what?"

Joe smiled sheepishly before he mumbled," Prank Kevin and Nick."

Lilly smiled while she stood up and walked towards the kitchen but stop when she noticed that he was following her, " Well come on. There's two Jonas's that need to be pranked." Joe smiled his thousand watt smiled as he jumped up and followed after his sister into the kitchen.

They had gotten grounded for the next 2 days when they had nailed their family with water balloons filled with water. Which had started an water balloons fight as well as a prank war, Joe and Lilly vs Kevin, Nick, and Frankie who joined in on both teams just to threw water balloons at his older siblings.

2 days later, they said goodbye to everyone and head back to Malibu, California after an long dissociation they decided that living in California would be okay till Lilly and Nick graduated since they we're both in the 11th grade and only had an year to go. Kevin and Joe decided to go to college part time since they both wanted to spend time with Lilly and be with the family. Not only that but also because they still had band practice, and shows to do and they didn't want to be over loaded.

Sighing as she thought about Miley and Oliver she still had no idea how to tell them that she was the sister of the Jonas Brothers. She was so lost in thought she didn't even noticed that they came to an complete stop till Frankie tapped her on her shoulder.

" Hey Lilly. You can get now."

Lilly smiled at him and ruffled his hair before getting out of the car then moved to let Frankie out. They all stood there looking at the house that they would call home for the next year or so.

"Thanks for letting me continue going to Sea-view, Mom. Dad." Lilly said as she hugged them before running after her brothers who had took off yelling," I'm going to search for my room!!!" while laughing loudly.

Well that's the forth chapter. I hope you liked it and enjoyed reading it. I would love too hear what you thought about it. So please read and review. Thanks, Ink


End file.
